Sonic The Hedgehog
Sonic is a hyperactive hedgehog who is known for his ability to run at ungodly speeds. He's been nicknamed "The Blue Blur", and is commonly referred to as "The Fastest Thing Alive". Skills and Abilities Sonic's most notable ability is his speed. While his top speed his unknown, the highest recorded speed is currently 728 miles per hour. However, Tails has mentioned multiple times when Sonic was pushed to rip the very fabric the space and time itself, simply because he was just moving way too fast. Tails estimates that his top speed must be at ''least ''200,000,000,000 times the speed of light. Aside from his pure speed, Sonic is capable of wielding the Chaos Emeralds, magical stones that hold limitless amounts of power. There are seven of these Chaos Emeralds, and are most commonly used individually, due to the drawback of gathering them all in one place. When used alone, Sonic is able to use a Chaos Emerald for teleportation, manipulation of solid Chaos energy, and a temporary stop of time, lasting up to 10 seconds. Though with his speed, the latter effect is deemed mostly obsolete as he runs so fast time might as well be stopped anyway. Transformations Using the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic is able to attain a multitude of different forms, his most common and recognizable being the legendary Super Sonic. Super Sonic By absorbing the energy from all 7 of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic is able to attain his Super form, which drastically increases his already incredible speed, strength, and stamina. It grants him near invulnerability for the duration, and opens up many new abilities to use. While in this form, he has free use of Chaos Control, having absorbed the power of 7 Chaos Emeralds, he has more than enough power to not only activate, but also empower Chaos Controls effects. Once his Super form wears off, Sonic returns to normal in peak physical condition, and the 7 Chaos Emeralds are thrown in different directions, having to once again be gathered together. Visually, Sonic's normal blue fur and spikes turn yellow, and his spikes now flow upwards. Hyper Sonic Like Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic requires the power from all 7 of the Emeralds, but can only be done after they've been powered up to become to Super Emeralds. This change in the Emeralds is only temporary, but drastically increases the amount of power they each can put out, and thus gives birth to Hyper Sonic. Hyper Sonic's abilities are difficult to gauge, but it has been proven that Hyper, and possibly Super, Sonic doesn't actually have a speed limit, and Hyper Sonic grants full invulnerability for the duration. His Chaos Control powers are increased even further, and he gains full control over Chaos Energy, able to manipulate and fire it in any shape or size. Hyper Sonic is also capable of creating temporary pocket dimensions using a combination of Chaos Energy and his speed to rip through Space and Time. Hyper Sonic becomes the essential "God" of these pocket dimensions, and has free reign over it's rules and any being inside of it. This requires him to nearly drain the Chaos Emeralds of all their power after they have been transformed into the powerful Super Emeralds. Visually, Hyper Sonic now turns a very light blue, and he gains more spikes that are also flowing upwards. Elemental Sonic(s) Sonic is able to absorb power from 1 or more Chaos Emeralds to summon forth one of the elements for a pseudo-Super transformation. The transformations are Polar Sonic, Eco Sonic, and Fire Sonic, having control over Ice, Nature, and Fire respectively. Fire Sonic is the strongest of these transformations. Personality Sonic looks for every chance possible to show off his speed. Even during fights, he's constantly trying to show up his opponent by throwing in remarks such as "What, can't keep up with me?" He'll toy with and tease anyone he can if his speed can be involved somehow. He always puts his friends first, and has put his very existence on the line multiple times in order to protect those he trusts, though will usually rise up to the challenge regardless of friend involvement. Sonic will never back down from anything, as his overconfidence drives himself to overcome anything and everything he can. History Sonic hasn't really went out looking for any adventures himself, though when the time called for it, he was there and ready. Sonic participated in both the Specter, and Cell arcs, working to fight off the respective villains alongside other manor residents. In the Cell arc, he was pushed to his Hyper form, which is granted when the Chaos Emeralds are increased in power, and attain the form of the Super Emeralds. During the Specter arc, Sonic was constantly fighting off hordes of apes, trying to find all the scattered pieces of the Master Emerald . As successful as he was, Specter only ended up taking all of them away, almost completing his plans to destroy the world. Category:Characters Category:Manor residents